Sucessão de encontros
by Mademoiselle Papillon
Summary: Ela lhe tirou das mãos o que mais desejava... , depois vieram às patrulhas pelo castelo à noite, e então ele não sabia por que, mas não conseguia mais desviar seus olhos dela.


Nome da fanfic: Sucessão de Encontros

Nick do autor (a): Papillon

Sinopse: Ela lhe tirou das mãos o que mais desejava... , depois vieram às patrulhas pelo castelo à noite, e então ele não sabia por que, mas não conseguia mais desviar seus olhos dela.

Número de capítulos enviados: Um capítulo

Status: (Completa)

Gina se levantou bruscamente. Não agüentava mais ficar remexendo na cama tentando dormir, sem que o sono viesse, se sentia culpada pelo que tinha acontecido, embora ela não fosse realmente culpada de nada, a culpa era da maldita chuva que atrapalhara todo o jogo e ainda causara o acidente desta tarde, fechou os olhos e lembrou do jogo, talvez pela décima vez.

A chuva estava brava desde a madrugada, ela sabia disso porque não dormira nada, isso acontecia sempre desde que ela entrara no time de quadribol da escola, estava agora no seu 6º ano e ainda não perdera a ansiedade por causa dos jogos, Harry vivia lhe dizendo pra relaxar porque jogava muito bem, mas ela achava que sempre ficaria ansiosa, dissesse ele o que fosse.

A partida tinha sido muito dura, não só pela chuva mais também pela desonestidade dos jogadores da Sonserina, que trapacearam o jogo inteiro e mesmo assim perderam. Se bem que ela tivera uma parcela de culpa na derrota da casa rival, Draco tinha visto o pomo primeiro que Harry e estava mais próximo ele, parecia que pela primeira vez Draco ia pegar o pomo antes de Harry fazê-lo, o que mudou tudo isso foi Gina.

Draco estava voando em linha reta em direção ao pomo, quando este mudou de direção e Draco por sua vez mudou também para segui-lo, porém por causa da nebulosidade causada pela chuva não viu que Gina estava no caminho e deu um encontrão nela no meio do ar, Gina fora à imensa dor não se machucou, viu quando ele mudou de direção e foi de encontro a ela, mesmo com o susto conseguiu se segurar, mas Draco não a viu e estava sem uma das mãos na vassoura para apanhar o pomo, o que resultou de tudo isso foi Draco caindo estatelado e imóvel no chão após uma queda de vários metros.

O que aconteceu depois foi Harry apanhando o pomo e Draco sendo levado para a enfermaria do colégio. Gina não sabia por que, mas depois disso não conseguira mais tirar Draco dos pensamentos, sentia-se culpada pela queda dele, mesmo sabendo que não havia lógica nesse pensamento. Levantou-se com raiva da cama, soltou uma imprecação, resolveu que dar uma andada pelo castelo para clarear as idéias, quando deu por si estava em frente à enfermaria.

O que estou fazendo aqui? Pensou com raiva. Nem tinha reparado para onde estava se dirigindo até ver o nome escrito na porta. Será que devia entrar? Ele nem deve estar acordado! Pensou aborrecida. Nem vou saber se ele esta bem ou mal. Depois de ficar parada por um tempo decidiu-se a entrar, já estava ali mesmo não ia fazer mal algum.

Draco estava deitado na cama encarando o teto como se não o visse, perdido em pensamentos. Ela virou-se de costas para ele, pois um feitiço na porta do quarto de madame Pomfrey para que ela não acordasse caso fizesse algum barulho. Draco ouviu-a falando o encantamento e se levantou bruscamente pensando que ela tinha vindo atacá-lo, virou-se em busca da varinha encontrou-a e se virou apontando-a para Gina. Ela por sua vez não fez nenhum movimento para se defender apenas guardou a varinha no bolso e o encarou, os olhos cinzas a fitaram com estrema desconfiança, eles ficaram se encarando calados por um tempo, um medindo o outro.

O que veio fazer aqui, Weasley?– Draco finalmente quebrou o silencio – Veio se gabar porque me derrubou?

Vim ver como você estava – disse ela impassível – fiquei preocupada, você saiu do estádio desacordado.

Não seja mentirosa, Weasley – disse ele com ódio – diga logo o que veio fazer e saia, eu não quero você aqui. É muita hipocrisia dizer que esta preocupada comigo, você adorou o que aconteceu, seu timinho não teria ganhado se não fosse por isso.

Isso não é verdade - disse ela indignada – você teria apanhado o pomo sim, mas se seu time não tivesse roubado tanto, você ter pegado o pomo não faria diferença alguma, nós teríamos muitos pontos a mais que vocês.

Deixe de me irritar e vá embora – disse Draco, ele parecia cansado – eu não quero saber o que você pensa.

Aquilo a assustou, nunca havia visto Draco demonstrando fraqueza, ele devia estava muito mal com o que tinha acontecido, perder sua grande chance de apanhar pomo. A prova disso é que ele guardou a varinha e voltou a encarar o teto.

Eu sinto muito – disse Gina – era realmente você quem merecia apanhar o pomo.

Por que você ia sentir por isso?– perguntou Draco.

Por que era o justo – disse ela determinada a dizer tudo o que pensava – você foi melhor que o Harry pela primeira vez.

Ele virou o rosto para encará-la e ficou olhando-a por muito tempo antes de responder.

O mundo não é justo – disse ele com uma amargura e uma dor que ela jamais imaginou que ele pudesse sentir.

Eu sei que não é – disse Gina – mas eu precisava lhe dizer o que eu penso.

O que você pensa não me importa – Draco retrucou.

Ele voltou a encarar o teto aparentemente tentando ignorá-la, ela porém se aproximou.

Você vai desistir? – perguntou ela olhando para ele – De apanhar o pomo quero dizer.

Ele não respondeu ficou ignorando-a. Ela tocou a mão dele.

Vai?- insistiu.

Ele puxou o braço bruscamente.

Weasley, eu não sei que diferença isso faz para você – disse ele cortante –, mas não eu não vou desistir.

Havia uma grande ferocidade no rosto dele e uma grande determinação.

Fico feliz – disse Gina agora sorrindo.

Ela foi embora da enfermaria depois de tirar o feitiço da porta de madame Pomfrey. E nem notou que Draco a acompanhou com o olhar desconfiado até a porta.

Gina foi para o seu quarto na torre da Grifinória e demorou um pouco para dormir. Ela estava repassando mentalmente a conversa que tivera com Draco ainda agora. E se pegou a pensar que estava torcendo para que ele pegasse o pomo pelo menos uma vez num jogo contra a Grifinória, mesmo que isso significasse uma derrota para seu time e para sua casa, Draco ela não sabia bem o porquê, tinha uma grande necessidade de vencer o Harry em alguma coisa. Talvez ele fique ainda mais arrogante caso vença, mas quem sabe ele não se torne uma pessoa melhor.

Ela foi dormir, e muitas vezes depois do que aconteceu naquela noite se pegou olhando para Draco, ou o pegou olhando para ela com uma expressão estranha. Não sabia o que, mas alguma coisa em Draco era muito misteriosa, sentia que muitas coisas que ele fazia, eram pra enganar as pessoas, para que elas não soubessem quem ele era de verdade. Mas afinal por que ele se protegia tanto? Definitivamente não achava que ele era uma pessoa boa, mas também não era tão mal. Draco era extremamente arrogante, isso ninguém podia negar, parecia achar que pertencia a uma raça à parte, superior às outras, que tinha mais direitos que os outros, isso era totalmente irritante, mas tem alguma coisa a mais nele, algo que ameniza todos os defeitos, mas ela não conseguia descobrir o que era, e por isso ficava inquieta.

Semanas se passaram sem que ela falasse com Draco novamente, até que ele acabou entrando em seu caminho novamente. Ela tinha sido escolhida com monitora no ano passado, e Rony que havia sido escolhido por Dumbledore para ser monitor chefe, já que agora cursava o 7º ano, estava precisando marcar uma reunião com os outros monitores para discutir sobre uns alunos que estavam pichando a escola à noite com ofensas a Filch, este por sua vez estava indignado, e estava se recusando a continuar a limpar as paredes, antes que alguém tomasse alguma providencia para que isso parasse. E acabou sobrando para os monitores, Dumbledore deu ordens a Rony que organizasse a surdina os monitores para que eles vigiassem os corredores do castelo durante a noite, achassem os alunos que estavam pichando e os trouxesse a sua presença afim de que eles fossem punidos.

Rony embora contra a sua vontade, pois ele gostou do que estavam escrevendo contra Filch, chamou os monitores para uma reunião. Gina já estava lá quando Malfoy chegou, ele estava atrasado e Rony não perdeu a oportunidade de ralhar com ele, Draco ouviu calado e só foi se sentar depois que Rony terminou de falar, Gina achou isso estranho sempre que Rony tentava ralha com Draco, este o humilhava ou por um motivo ou por outro. O que será que havia de errado com ele?

Quando Draco estava indo se sentar, seus olhos cruzaram com os de Gina ela sustentou o olhar dele, mas se sentiu quente por um momento, ele não parou de olhá-la até se sentar, depois prestou atenção em Rony, Gina que já sabia o que Rony ia dizer não prestou atenção, ficou olhando pra Draco, o jeito como ele se sentava meio que deitado com as pernas esticadas, ele obviamente se achava perfeito, ela teve até a impressão de que ele sabia que estava sendo olhando e que estava gostando disso.

Rony dividiu as rondas para que os monitores não perdessem a noite toda de sono, metade dos monitores de cada casa ia dormir e a outra metade ia vigiar, quando desse a hora marcada eles trocavam os monitores que estavam vigiando pelos que estavam dormindo. Eles estavam vasculhando o castelo em duplas para que se o grupo de alunos que estavam pichando as paredes fossem muitos, pudessem dominá-los com facilidade. Gina achava que esses tais alunos que pichavam não iam ser apanhados, pois misteriosamente as pichações tinham acabado exatamente no dia em que começaram as rondas.

A dupla de monitores que faziam as rondas não tinha que ser obrigatoriamente da mesma casa, por isso um dia Gina teve que patrulhar com Draco. Ela ficou meio receosa, mas não se negou. Eles não se falaram durante um bom tempo, Gina já estava meio desconfortável com esse silêncio, o castelo esta super escuro, havia nuvens cobrindo o céu e a luz da lua não chegava diretamente à janela, ela resolveu acender a varinha, tirou-a do bolso e murmurou o encantamento, rapidamente a luz vinda da ponta de sua varinha os iluminou, Draco rapidamente cobriu seus olhos com a mão por causa da claridade excessiva, ele segurou a mão dela e a apontou para o lado oposto e reclamou.

O que há com você? - perguntou Draco – Apaga essa coisa meus olhos estão doendo.

Ela apagou, mas também se queixou pra ele.

Eu não agüento mais essa escuridão – disse Gina – eles nunca mais picharam, pra que continuar fazendo isso?

Pare de se lamentar – disse Draco, porém sem o desprezo de sempre – não vê que o castelo é bem mais interessante à noite?

Olhou-o com espanto, não sabia que Draco gostava de Hogwarts, na verdade achava que ele desprezava tudo aquilo.

Eu também gosto de hogwarts à noite – concedeu ela – mais hoje esta tudo tão escuro.

Você tem medo do escuro? – zombou ele divertido – eu não sabia que você era tão medrosa, Weasley.

Eu não tenho medo – disse ela ruborizada - E só que... Bem eu não sei, é estranho andar com você de noite no castelo.

Ah, você tem medo de mim, então? – perguntou ele admirado – Eu não sabia que era tão assustador.

Eu não tenho medo de você – correu ela a dizer – o problema é que eu não costumo andar com você, nem mesmo falar com você e agora estou andando com você à noite pelo colégio, você sinceramente sonhou em seus sonhos mais loucos que isso um dia fosse acontecer?

Na verdade não – Draco concordou – e principalmente para fazer uma coisa tão inútil, afinal os culpados nunca serão apanhados.

Como é que você pode ter tanta certeza?– ela perguntou desconfiada – Você sabe de alguma coisa que os outros não sabem, não é?

Ele parou de andar e a olhou como nunca a havia olhado antes, como se quisesse saber o que se passava em sua cabeça, eles seguiram andando.

Tem razão, Weasley – disse Draco –, eu realmente sei de uma coisa que você não sabe.

Você vai me contar o que é? – perguntou ela esperançosa.

Não – disse ele.

Ela parou, segurou a mão dele e o olhou nos olhos.

Por favor – pediu ela – juro que eu não conto a ninguém.

Ele a analisou com o olhar por um tempo, o que estranhamente lembrou a Gina um hipogrifo, ela sustentou seu olhar sem piscar. Ele soltou sua mão das mãos dela, e se sentou no corredor encostado na parede, ela também se sentou. Ele esperou um tempo, suspirou e depois contou.

Os tais pichadores são da Sonserina – disse Draco - quando o seu irmão falou das rondas, os monitores que só iam precisar participar da segunda ronda contaram aos pichadores e ai eles pararam.

Eu já desconfiava disso e o Rony também – disse Gina – você não vai denunciá-los?

Não, e você também não vai – ameaçou ele – você me prometeu.

Não, eu não vou fala nada – falou ela – se eles fossem de minha casa, eu também não os delataria.

Sério? – provocou Draco – Eu pensei que você fosse uma santinha, que não pode ver nada de errado que já vem meter o bedelho.

Eu não sou uma dedo-duro – disse ela irritada – o que fez você pensar que eu era?

Ele riu com gosto, já ela não entendeu nada. Então resolveu ignorar essa parte da conversa.

Você deveria falar com esses meninos – disse ela.

Falar o que? – cortou ele - Não a nada a ser dito.

Claro que há - disse ela – se ninguém falar eles vão voltar a pichar quando tudo acalmar.

E o que tem isso de mal? – perguntou Draco – O máximo que vão fazer é nos colocar para patrulhar de novo, e eu já lhe disse que gosto mais do castelo quando esta de noite.

Sua inocência está me surpreendendo, você acha que se eles voltarem a pichar, vai ficar só nessas patrulhinhas bobas? – perguntou ela – Quer você goste de admitir quer não, Dumbledore é muito poderoso e pode fazer alguma armadilha realmente eficiente sem que nós saibamos, e ai seus amigos vão se dar mal.

Ele olhou para ela preocupado.

Você tem razão – disse ele – ele vai acabar fazendo alguma coisa para apanhá-los.

Ora, não é motivo para ficar preocupado. – ela disse – É só você falar com eles.

Você diz isso porque não os conhece – disse Draco preocupado – eles não vão acreditar que é serio, acham que é besteira o que estão fazendo, que Dumbledore só organizou as buscas para consolar Filch.

Bem, eu tenho certeza de que se você falar com eles a sério eles vão entender – disse Gina.

Se você acha – disse ele, não acreditando realmente que pudesse fazê-los entender – Hei, vamos para outro lugar?

Pra onde? – perguntou Gina meio hesitante.

Para o observatório de astronomia, – disse Draco, como viu que ela estava meio em duvida acrescentou – vamos! Dá pra ver todo o terreno da escola de lá.

Certo – se convenceu Gina –então vamos logo.

Eles se levantaram e foram para a torre. Não se falaram até chegar, quando chegaram, Draco se sentou no chão e começou a observar ao redor com familiaridade.

Você vem aqui muitas vezes não é? – perguntou Gina.

Por que você acha isso? –perguntou.

Você olha para o lugar de um jeito diferente, como se já fosse acostumado a vir aqui com freqüência – disse Gina - como se esse lugar fosse seu.

Você tem razão, – confessou Draco - venho muitas vezes, gosto daqui de um jeito especial, não sei explicar como.

Ela ficou olhando para ele, enquanto olhava a paisagem ao redor, aparentemente sem notar que ela o olhava, mas era só aparentemente ele tinha plena consciência de que ela o observava, e resolveu tirá-la de seus pensamentos.

O que esta olhando, Weasley?- perguntou Draco.

Como?- perguntou ela assustada.

Por que estava olhando para mim? –perguntou novamente.

Ah, me desculpe, estava pensando umas coisas – disse ela envergonhada.

A meu respeito? – perguntou interessado – O que?

Bem... Eu tinha opiniões sobre você – começou ela - e a maior parte delas, você destruiu no dia do jogo e hoje, e agora não sei mais o que pensar.

É mesmo? E o que é que você pensava a meu respeito antes? – perguntou ele.

Eu achava que você uma pessoa desagradável – respondeu ela em tom de desculpa – por causa do jeito como você trata as pessoas.

Por que eu deveria ser agradável com alguém?– fechou a cara – Eu não preciso que ninguém goste de mim, eu me basto.

Ele deitou no chão e ficou calado, a sua expressão estava carregada, Gina deitou ao seu lado e pediu desculpa, ele não respondeu continuou a fitar o céu.

Gina resolveu esquecer o que havia dito e ficou olhando as estrelas, mas depois de um tempo começou a sentir sono, tentou resistir, mas aos poucos foi sendo tragada, virou-se um pouco, apoiou a cabeça no braço e fechou os olhos. Ela não percebeu, mas Draco viu quando ela virou e fechou os olhos, ele passou um tempo olhando-a com uma expressão intrigada, depois voltou a olhar as estrelas. É estranho como as coisas se desenvolvem de um jeito nunca antes esperado, Draco no momento pensava que nunca na sua vida poderia pensar que traria alguém ali na torre, no entanto tinha trazido uma das pessoas que por último pensaria em trazer.

Eles ficaram assim por muito tempo, ela dormindo e ele observando o céu, perdido em pensamentos, até que ela durante o sono começou a dizer coisas incoerentes. Gina se contorcia e gemia, ia acabar se machucando se assim continuasse, Draco então a puxou para seu colo, tentou fazê-la acordar, mas ela continuava a gemer e se contorcer, ele a sacudiu levemente, mas ela continuou soltando palavras incoerentes, ele não sabia mais o que fazer, continuou tentando fazê-la acordar.

Gina de repente abriu os olhos, seu rosto estava banhado de lágrimas. Ela se agarrou a Draco abraçando-o com força, Draco ficou envergonhado não sabia o que fazer, uma Weasley o estava abraçando, tentou abraçá-la meio sem jeito, embora estivesse cheio de dúvidas.

Ela aos poucos foi se acalmando até que parou de tremer e de chorar, ficando com o olhar perdido no nada, lembrando de coisas que preferia ter esquecido. Draco continuou embalando-a desajeitado esperando pacientemente para fazer suas perguntas, ele esperou bastante, até que a sentiu relaxada, ela começou a olhá-lo, ele retribuiu seu olhar e resolveu não adiar mais suas perguntas.

Gina, com o que foi que você sonhou que a deixou tão aflita?- perguntou Draco.

Eu não quero falar sobre isso – disse ela desviando o olhar.

Você tem que contar para alguém. – disse Draco – É a primeira vez que isso acontece?

Não, não é – disse Gina – eu vivo tendo pesadelos.

São sempre sobre a mesma coisa? – perguntou Draco.

Sim – disse Gina – é sempre sobre a câmara secreta, sobre me aconteceu lá.

Eu sinto muito – disse Draco -, sei que tudo foi culpa do meu pai.

Sim, culpa dele, e não sua – disse Gina – não tem do que se desculpar.

Gina deitou sua cabeça no peito de Draco, só agora se dando conta da proximidade entre eles, e de como se sentia bem nos braços dele, se surpreendeu pensando em como Draco tinha um cheiro gostoso. Foi então que sentiu medo dessa proximidade, e se contraiu envergonhada de esta tão à vontade com ele, o que seus amigos diriam se a vissem? E Rony? Ela nem queria imaginar.

Draco percebeu a súbita mudança nela e voltou à realidade.

O que houve? – perguntou – Quer se levantar?

Que? Ah sim, eu quero – disse ela corando violentamente.

Ela se levantou.

Acho que nos devíamos voltar – disse Gina ainda muito corada – nossa ronda já terminou, o dia já esta nascendo, as pessoas podem sentir nossa falta.

Foi por isso que você se levantou – perguntou Draco zombando – com medo que alguém visse você no meu colo? Bem, você esta certa, Weasley, eu também não ia gostar que me vissem com você em meu colo.

Ela corou ainda mais, ele a olhou debochando.

Então, vamos? - Gina disse, após reunir um pouco de coragem.

Ele não respondeu, apenas se levantou passando a frente dela e seguindo pelos corredores, foram pelo o mesmo caminho, mas depois tiveram de se separam Draco para descer para a Sonserina e Gina para subir à torre da Grifinória, porém quando iam se separar Draco a deteve segurando sua mão. Ela virou-se para ver o que ele queria, mas não chegou a perguntar nada, foi surpreendida, Draco a empresou contra a parede com seu corpo e a beijou segurando seu rosto com as mãos, ela ia tentar resistir quando se pegou retribuindo ao beijo dele, era como se seu corpo independesse de sua vontade, como se seu corpo estivesse adormecido e só agora tivesse acordado com o beijo de Draco.

Subitamente Draco interrompeu o beijo, justamente quando ela estava desejando que ele continuasse, do mesmo jeito intempestivo como havia começado Draco acabou e foi embora andando pelo corredor, logo Gina não podia mais vê-lo em meio à escuridão, sentia vontade de gritar chamando-o de volta para que ele lhe dissesse o por que do beijo, mas não o fez, já não confiava em si mesma para falar, nem achava que conseguiria fazer qualquer som que fosse, ficou ali parada exatamente como Draco a havia deixado, sem conseguir pensar, até que pouco a pouco foi voltando ao normal e começou a andar lentamente para a torre da Grifinória.

Gina não conseguiu dormir o restinho daquela noite e demorou muito nas próximas semanas para pegar no sono. Não conseguiu parar de pensar no beijo de Draco, e nem na pressão do corpo dele contra o seu, esse pensamento a envergonhou, ela já tinha beijado antes, mas nunca sentira o que Draco a fez sentir, ele mexeu com ela de um jeito tão completo que ele achava que nunca mais seria a mesma.

Draco, porém, ela achava, não tinha dado grande importância ao beijo, pois nem sequer lhe dirigiu um olhar depois do ocorrido, Gina achava que ele havia feito aquilo só para brincar com ela, e isso a deixava furiosa.

O que Gina achava sobre Draco a ter beijado de sacanagem estava totalmente errado, ele não a tinha beijado de brincadeira, tinha sido tão forçado a beijá-la, quanto ela a beijá-lo, era como se uma força tivesse tomado conta de sua vontade e o tivesse forçado a fazer aquilo, finalmente quando recuperou a autonomia de seu corpo interrompeu o beijo, Draco não queria admitir isso, mas era como se Gina emanasse um poder ao qual ele não conseguisse resistir, era por isso que não havia nem olhado para ela durante as últimas semanas, tinha medo de perder o controle novamente e agarrá-la na frente de todos.

Gina resolveu que se Draco pretendia ignorar o que havia acontecido entre eles, ela também o faria, porém seus olhos, assim como seus pensamentos estavam constantemente se voltando na direção dele, às vezes seus olhos se encontravam e ela tinha a impressão de que ele a estivera olhando, mas logo depois esse pensamento sumia, pois Draco virava logo o rosto evitando seu olhar, seu coração doía quando ele virava o rosto, como se uma garra invisível viesse e o esmagasse.

No mais, a vida estava se passando normal em Hogwarts, as buscas atrás dos pichadores continuaram, mas Gina em nenhuma das vezes voltou a ir com Draco. Depois de algum tempo as buscas foram encerradas e Gina começou a ver Draco cada vez menos, tentou ignorar o fato, mas a verdade era que sentia falta dele.

Então chegou uma hora em que ela não agüentava mais aquela situação, e resolveu procurá-lo para conversar sobre o que tinha acontecido, o problema era que nunca conseguia encontrá-lo sozinho, Draco estava sempre rodeado de alunos da Sonserina e Gina não tinha coragem de pedir para falar com ele na frente deles.

Finalmente teve uma idéia, ia lá na torre de astronomia à noite para ver se o encontrava, ela sabia que ele costumava ir lá, só não sabia com que freqüência.

O dia demorou a passar mais do que nunca, quando chegou o jantar ela mal conseguiu beliscar, quando Rony com a boca cheia de comida perguntou por que ela não estava comendo, ela para se livrar da pergunta disse que estava um pouco enjoada, mas foi ainda pior, Rony então começou a insistir que ela devia procurar madame Pomfrey, depois de mentir dizendo que ia procurá-la mais tarde, ele finalmente a deixou em paz.

Depois do jantar ela subiu logo para seu quarto na torre, não queria falar com ninguém, colocou logo a roupa de dormir e foi para a sua cama, ficou pensando no que ia dizer para ele, mas nada lhe parecia bom, na verdade ela nem sabia se ia conseguir falar alguma coisa, tinha medo de não conseguir falar, de ficar paralisada com cara de boba. Quando suas companheiras de quarto chegaram, ela fechou os olhos para que não puxassem conversa, não confiava em si mesma para falar.

Ela só se levantou da cama de umas duas horas, geralmente o salão comunal ficava sem ninguém as uma, mas não quis arriscar, não colocou o robe nem calçou suas sandálias estava completamente alheia a sua aparência, e assim foi até a torre de astronomia.

Andou pelos corredores do castelo silenciosamente. Chegou rapidamente à torre de astronomia, subiu as enormes escadas e quando chegou ao topo estava meio arfante. Assustou-se quando chegou, Draco estava lá sentado olhando a paisagem, aparentemente estava com os pensamentos longe desse mundo, mas isso era só aparentemente, ele estava plenamente consciente da presença de Gina, desde que as rondas terminaram, Draco tinha vindo todos os dias a torre para esperar por Gina, na verdade Draco estava começando a se perguntar quando é que ela ia atinar de procurá-lo lá.

Finalmente você chegou – ele disse – estava começando achar que você nunca viria.

Ela se assustou e deu um passo para trás. Ele se levantou ágil como um gato e com a mesma classe de um. Draco era necessário admitir, tinha muitos motivos para ser orgulhoso, tinha um porte impressionante, uma presença dominadora e uma classe inegável, coisas muito presentes também em seu pai, os dois sempre intimidaram Gina, mas ela estava começando a se acostumar e até apreciar toda essa imponência.

Draco veio em sua direção e Gina duvidou de sua própria coragem dando um passo para trás, mas ele com sua agilidade e suas pernas longas logo a alcançou e apressou-se em segurar sua mão.

Mal chegou já esta pensando em ir? – perguntou Draco, sua voz estava roca – Pensei que quisesse falar comigo, não foi para isso que veio até aqui?

Gina queria soltar sua mão da dele, mas sua vontade a abandonou por completo, ele olhou dentro dos seus olhos e a prendeu com seu olhar, ela queria se libertar de seus olhos, mas estava perdida neles, eles então ficaram assim por algum tempo travando uma luta de vontades, Draco parecia querer ver o que tinha nos seus pensamentos, Gina por sua vez não o deixava ver nada, frustrado ele deu um passo para trás para vê-la melhor. Gina se sentiu forte com essa vitória, era bom vencer a vontade de Draco, lhe dava uma sensação de poder a qual ela não estava habituada.

Gina ficou envergonhada com o olhar analítico de Draco e foi para longe dele, na amurada da torre.

Draco a seguiu lentamente, parou a um palmo de distancia dela, Gina podia sentir a respiração dele em seu pescoço, ficou arrepiada, ele parecia ter plenos conhecimentos de como despertar seu corpo e isso a deixava com muito medo, achava que não seria capaz de resistir a Draco, não gostava de ser vulnerável, não queria ser vulnerável.

Draco se aproximou ainda mais, Gina se virou para ficar de frente para ele, Draco colocou as mãos na amurada cercando-a, agora ela acuada não tinha como fugir, estava cercada, seu corpo quase se encostando no dele, Draco não precisou mais andar apenas inclinou seu corpo um pouco mais para frente, suas roupas já se encostavam agora, Draco inclinou um pouco a sua cabeça para o lado e ficou olhando-a desse ângulo suas bocas quase se tocavam, mas daí ele não se mexeu, estava louco para beijá-la, mas sabia ser paciente quando precisava, não queria beijá-la novamente sendo ele a tomar a iniciativa, queria que Gina admitisse que o desejava, que precisava dele, então tudo o que fez foi ficar a olhá-la, esperando.

Ela morreu de medo quando ele a cercou. Será que Draco ia beijá-la de novo? Tremeu só de pensar nisso, depois percebeu que estava começando a desejar que ele realmente a beijasse, esperou passivamente, só que Draco não a beijou, ficou parado contemplando-a, Gina podia ouvir as batidas de seu próprio coração, achou que ele fosse sair pela boca, tentou se controlar, não conseguia parar de olhar a boca de Draco desejando que ela colasse na sua, estava tremendo de desejo da cabeça aos pés, mas ele não se movia para beijá-la, foi então que não agüentou mais e o beijou com uma necessidade que não sabia existir, pressionando seu corpo contra o dele, podia sentir o corpo dele muito melhor do que no primeiro beijo, quando estavam de roupas pesadas, os pijamas eram finos e Gina podia sentir todo o calor que emanava do corpo dele.

Draco ficou espantado com o jeito que ela se entregou ao beijo, completamente desprotegida, Draco envolveu a cintura dela em seus braços e a segurou apertado, ela também se comprimiu contra ele, queria sentir Draco todo de uma vez só, queria absorver toda a sua essência, tudo o que ele era, quando o beijo acabou ela se sentia fraca e se apoiou na amurada não confiando em si mesma para se manter em pé, evitou o olhar de Draco estava super envergonhada com o que havia feito, queria fugir dali para descobrir que efeito era esse que Draco exercia nela.

Quando se sentiu forte o suficiente, disse com a voz sumida que precisava ir e passou por ele rapidamente. Draco, entretanto não pretendia deixá-la escapar, a alcançou antes de Gina chegar perto da escada e lhe bloqueou o caminho, Gina deu um passo para trás decidida a manter distância dele.

Deixe-me ir - pediu ela sem olhá-lo.

Não antes que me diga o que veio buscar aqui – falou Draco determinado.

Não vim buscar nada – disse Gina.

No entanto conseguiu bastante coisa– disse ele cinicamente.

Vamos, diga-me por que veio? – perguntou Draco.

Vim lhe perguntar por que me beijou – disse Gina, ela estava corada da cabeça aos pés.

Eu a beijei apenas para me divertir – mentiu ele – e você por que me beijou?

Também para me divertir – mentiu também – deixe-me ir agora, por favor.

Já vou deixar, só quero fazer mais uma coisa - disse Draco.

Draco a puxou para si, antes que Gina pudesse escapar segurou seu rosto e a obrigou a olhar para ele, depois a beijou novamente de um jeito totalmente diferente do de antes, um beijo terno e carinhoso, sem a urgência de antes, e muito mais delicioso. Ela ficou surpreendida, nunca pensou que Draco pudesse ser tão gentil, geralmente ele desprezava tanto as pessoas, quando Draco parou de beijá-la não a soltou, continuou a envolvê-la pele cintura, olhando-a.

Acho que gosto de você – Gina falou antes que pudesse pensar, e ficou rubra de vergonha logo após perceber o que havia dito.

Draco a estreitou ainda mais em seus braços, Gina não coube em si de contentamento, sabia que Draco nunca diria que gostava dela, mas se não a tinha desprezado então devia gostar dela também. Deitou a cabeça no peito de Draco sentindo seu cheiro. Ficaram assim uns bons tempos, depois Draco afrouxou o abraço e segurou sua mão levando-a de volta ao centro da torre, lá Draco se sentou no chão e ela em seu colo voltada para ele, ficaram assim, abraçados durante um logo tempo. Antes de voltarem para seus dormitórios combinaram de se encontrar todas as sextas, dali em diante.

Nesses momentos eles conversavam muito sobre o que havia lhes acontecido, o que pretendiam do futuro, ou simplesmente ficavam abraçados se esquentando, isso lhes parecia tão importante quanto as conversas e os beijos.

Um dia Gina estava na biblioteca estudando, quando chegou Draco com seus amigos, quando esses garotos a notaram começaram a provocá-la, Gina não deu importância, mas então eles colocaram Draco na conversa estimulando-o a falar mal dela, Gina ergueu a cabeça e o encarou, Draco olhou nos olhos dela pedindo uma desculpa muda e soltou um comentário a cerca da pobreza dos Weasley, Gina prontamente se levantou e deixou a biblioteca, não antes de dar um olhar de desprezo para Draco.

Durante a semana Gina o evitou e quando chegou à sexta ela não foi encontrá-lo, Draco tentou falar com Gina, mas só a encontrou sozinha dias depois, segurou seu braço para chamar-lhe a atenção, ela se virou, mas quando viu quem era puxou o braço bruscamente, disse-lhe para não tocar mais nela e foi embora, Draco cambaleou para trás como se tivessem lhe dado um soco no estomago.

Só algumas semanas mais tarde, a encontrou sozinha novamente e a segurou novamente.

Eu preciso lhe falar – disse Draco já meio desesperado.

Solte-me – disse Gina puxando seu braço com força, mas não conseguiu se soltar dessa vez, Draco agora a segurava com força – nada do que você possa me dizer me interessa.

Eu não podia ter dito outra coisa – disse ele – será que você não entende?

Não, não entendo absolutamente nada – disse Gina – se não podia me defender, pelo menos que ficasse calado.

Você está louca? Se eu ficasse calado eles iam desconfiar – disse Draco.

Qual é o grande mal de que todos saibam? – perguntou Gina furiosa.

O mal é que não nos deixariam ficar junto, iam acabar nos colocando um contra o outro – disse Draco elevando a voz - acha por acaso que seu irmão ia nos deixar continuar juntos?

Bem, acho que se todos acham tão errado nós ficarmos juntos, devem ter alguma razão – disse tentando se soltar para ir embora.

Draco não agüentou e a agarrou e beijou, não podia suportar mais a idéia de que Gina o deixasse, sentia agora que ela fazia parte do seu ser, que eles se complementavam, Gina se debateu em seus braços tentando impedi-lo, mas ele a forçou a retribuir e ela não pôde mais resistir, se entregou ao beijo, quando Draco finalmente a soltou, ela deu um passo para trás assumindo uma expressão de raiva.

Droga! Gina, me desculpe – disse Draco – sabe que o que disse na biblioteca não é o que penso de você, por que insiste em ficar com raiva.

Gina não falou nada, continuou parada olhando-o, não querendo ceder.

Vamos me diga que vai voltar a se encontrar comigo às sexta – pediu Draco, ela não disse nada – vamos diga, diga que vai continuar indo a torre.

Certo – disse Gina, não sabia se tinha tomado a decisão certa, talvez fosse melhor acabar de vez com aquilo tudo, mas sabia que não conseguiria, por mais que tentasse tirar Draco de sua vida não ia conseguir, ele já fazia parte de seu ser – eu irei.

Os meses passaram com uma velocidade assustadora e logo ouve o jogo pela taça de quadribol, Gina se dividiu em duas vontades, a de que Draco apanhasse o pomo e a de que a Grifinória ganhasse o campeonato, o jogo para a surpresa de Gina foi extremamente fácil para a Grifinória, eles esmagaram a Sonserina, os principais artilheiros da Sonserina tinham ficado doentes misteriosamente, e os jogadores que conseguiram arranjar para colocar em seus lugares eram péssimos, a Grifinória ficou muitos pontos à frente da Sonserina, mas Draco conseguiu salvar um pouco da honra de sua casa. A Sonserina perdeu, porém Draco apanhou o pomo, diminuindo assim um pouco a grande diferença nos pontos.

Quando Draco desceu de sua vassoura, muitos alunos da Sonserina correram para saldá-lo pela bela captura, porém ele não se voltou para aquelas pessoas, voltou-se para uma pequena ruiva que o olhava com um grande sorriso nos lábios, não pode resistir, ignorou o bom senso e correu em sua direção levantou-a do chão e a esmagando em um forte abraço, Gina retribuiu o abraço, perdida em lágrimas de felicidade. Ele a colocou no chão e a beijou, nem se dando conta dos olhares perplexos e assustados que alguns alunos da Sonserina e Grifinória fizeram, inclusive Rony que parecia que ia vomitar.

Quando eles finalmente se deram conta dos olhares, Draco ergueu o queixo como forma de mostrar seu orgulho, Gina, entretanto ficou tão vermelha quanto uma pessoa pode ficar, Rony veio furioso em direção a eles esbravejando.

O QUE ESTÃO FAZENDO? – gritou empurrando Draco para longe de Gina – FIQUE LONGE DE MINHA IRMÃ.

Sinto muito, mas... – Draco não conseguiu terminar a frase, foi atingido por um soco dado por Rony e cambaleou para trás.

Draco voou para cima de Rony, os dois caíram no chão se batendo, Gina correu para impedi-los, mas alguém a impediu, Harry e uns garotos da Sonserina, separaram os dois. Draco e Rony ficaram ambos com muitos machucados, mas ainda tentaram voltar à briga, os professores vieram e os fizeram parar, cada um foi para o seu lado e Gina ficou sozinha tentando entender o que a tinha atropelado, ninguém pareceu percebê-la só Hermione que a levou para a torre e conseguiu acalmá-la.

Rony depois de algum tempo apareceu na torre da Grifinória, aparentemente mais calmo, pareceria que estivera falando com Harry há algum tempo e este o acalmara antes que viesse falar com Gina, quando ele veio em sua direção Gina se encolheu, Rony se sentou numa cadeira defronte a de Gina e ficou algum tempo calado antes de começar. Rony com a voz perigosamente calma, disse para ela que não se interessava por como, nem quando aquilo havia começado, mas que ele queria que terminasse imediatamente, falou isso formalmente como se exigisse um direito.

Rony se levantou e ia embora quando Gina disse com a voz sumida que não ia deixar Draco, ele se virou vermelho em sua fúria e completamente descontrolado, avançou para cima dela, ela se encolheu ainda mais, Harry o segurou.

COMO SE ATREVE A DIZER QUE NÃO VAI DEIXÁ-LO? – gritou Rony – SABE MUITO BEM TUDO O QUE ELE REPRESENTA, TUDO O QUE NÃO PRESTA É O QUE ELE É.

Isso não é verdade – disse Gina.

Não é? E o que você sabe dele? – perguntou Rony.

Eu sei muito – disse Gina – tenho me encontrado com ele.

ONDE? - perguntou Rony transtornado – ME RESPONDA, ONDE?

Em Hogsmeade – mentiu ela, tinha medo só de imaginar o que Rony diria se soubesse que estavam se encontrando a noite.

POIS MUITO BEM, VOCÊ ESTA PROIBIDA DE IR ATE LÁ – gritou ele – ESTA ME ENTENDENDO?

Sim – disse Gina – eu entendi Rony.

Ele se retirou furioso, e ela foi para seu quarto, queria ficar nos braços de Draco, queria que ele a abraçasse, mas como não era possível queria simplesmente ficar só. A vida em Hogwarts tornou-se insuportável dali em diante, as meninas da Sonserina lhe diziam ofensas quando passava e Rony não estava mais lhe falando. Draco estava sendo massacrado do mesmo jeito. Seus amigos ainda lhe falavam, mas ele sentia a diferença e sabia que comentavam dele pelas costas, não sabia como, mas o que havia entre ele e Gina felizmente não chegara aos ouvidos de seu pai, Draco nem queria pensar o que Lúcio faria se soubesse de tal coisa.

Quando Draco se encontrou novamente com Gina na torre de astronomia, um contou para o outro o que estava lhe acontecendo, depois os dois ficaram em silêncio por algum tempo, Draco finalmente levantou a questão que queimava na cabeça do dois.

Acha que nós devemos continuar juntos? – perguntou ele a voz falhando.

Eu não sei – se esforçou ela a responder – eu não quero desistir de você, o que eles estão nos fazendo não é justo.

Se você estiver disposta a lutar por nós – disse Draco – eu também estou.

Eu quero ficar com você – disse ela com a voz firme e o abraçou.

Então vamos lutar – disse Draco estreitando-a em seus braços.

Draco um dia pegou umas meninas da Sonserina ofendendo Gina em alto e bom som enquanto ela passava, viu Gina abaixar a cabeça e apressar os passos, ele se desviou de seu caminho, a deteve e deu-lhe um beijo em pleno corredor, as tais meninas logo se calaram, Gina ficou surpresa, ele sussurrou em seu ouvido que ela não baixasse a cabeça quando elas falassem tais coisas, pois se fizesse isso ai é que elas iam querer lhe pisar, disse para ela manter a cabeça erguida, ela obedeceu levantou a cabeça e os dois se retirarão de mãos dadas, deixando as meninas furiosas.

Depois de um tempo as pessoas, pararam de falar ofensas a Gina e os amigos de Draco pareceram se conformar que o namoro deles era permanente, eles não falavam com Gina, mas voltaram a tratar Draco como sempre, tudo voltou quase a sua normalidade a não ser por Rony que continuava sem falar com sua irmã.

O ano estava acabando, e esse diferente dos outros, traria um grande baile de despedida dos formandos do sétimo ano, Draco convidou Gina para ir com ele e eles dançaram a maior parte da noite, quando a festa já estava quase acabando Draco se juntou a seus amigos para conversar, Gina que não se sentia a vontade na presença deles inventou uma desculpa e foi para junto de seus amigos, ficou distraída conversando com eles, até que depois de um tempo procurou Draco com o olhar e não o achou, Dino Thomas a convidou para dançar, ela aceitou, mas não dançou com ele por muito tempo.

Draco nem percebeu a passagem do tempo, só se lembrou de Gina novamente tempos depois, e quando a achou ela estava dançando com um garoto da Grifinória, ele sentiu o ciúme fechar sua garganta, e ficou fora de si quando viu quem era o garoto, justamente Dino Thomas o cara com quem Gina tinha namorado no ano passado, foi andando até eles furioso, prestes a explodir, puxou Gina dos braços dele com força, ela quase caiu no chão.

Precisamos ir – disse com a voz não mais alta que um sussurro.

Gina correu para acompanhar os seus passos, ele ainda a segurava forte pelo seu braço.

Onde estamos indo?– perguntou Gina com medo.

Pra a torre de astronomia – disse Draco, a frieza de sua voz gelou os ossos dela – precisamos conversar.

Gina não se atreveu a perguntar mais nada, quando chegaram à torre Draco finalmente a soltou, ela massageou o lugar onde ele havia segurado e quando olhou seu braço pode ver a marca dos dedos dele em sua pele. Draco ficou calado por algum tempo, só depois falou, e Gina teve de aguçar os ouvidos para captar as palavras.

Por que estava dançando com aquele cara?– perguntou Draco.

Dino me convidou, - disse Gina – eu não tinha por que negar, você tinha sumido.

O que ele quer com você? – perguntou Draco.

Do que esta falando? Dino não quer nada comigo! – disse Gina.

ENTÃO É VOCÊ QUE QUER ALGUMA COISA COM ELE – disse Draco finalmente começando a gritar – SÓ PODE SER, PELO JEITO COMO SE ESFREGAVA NELE.

Eu não estava me esfregando em ninguém – disse Gina, com raiva –, se quisesse me "esfregar" com Dino estaria namorando ele e não com você.

ACHA QUE SOU IDIOTA? SEI MUITO BEM QUE FORAM NAMORADOS – disse Draco.

Mas agora eu estou com você, Draco, – disse Gina – o que há de errado? Por que está me tratando assim?

Draco não respondeu.

Acho melhor eu ir embora, - disse Gina - se você continuar falando esse tipo de coisa a gente vai a acabar brigando.

Ela começou a andar para a escada, mas Draco a segurou, a colocou contra a parede e a prendeu com seu corpo a impedindo de sair, se sentiu o bafo quente de Draco em seu rosto, cheirava a bebida.

Não me deixe sozinho – rugiu Draco – quem você pensa que é para me deixar aqui só, não passa de uma suja, você e sua família um bando de pobretões envergonhando o nome dos bruxos.

Ele a beijou com brutalidade, espremendo-a contra a parede, ela tentou se soltar, mas quase não conseguiu se mexer sentiu gosto de sangue em sua boca e percebeu que seus dentes deviam ter cortado seus lábios por causa da força com que Draco pressionava sua boca, sentiu as mãos dele explorando seu corpo sem carinho algum, como se fizesse isso só para lhe humilhar e lhe fazer sofrer. Não sabia quem era esse que fazia isso com ela, pois agora tinha certeza de que não era Draco de jeito algum.

Finalmente achou uma brecha e deu-lhe um chute com toda a força na virilha. Viu o rosto daquele Draco desconhecido se transfigurar de dor, ele finalmente a soltou, caiu no chão e se dobrou encolhido, ela saiu correndo dali como se demônios a perseguissem, mas algo a deteve, ela ouviu a voz dele chamá-la e parou no meio da escada, aquele era o Draco que ela conhecia, ele a chamou novamente e então ela entendeu o que ele disse.

Gina...Espere... – disse ele com esforço – por favor, volte...

Gina não se mexeu, ficou indecisa. Se fosse embora eles certamente terminariam tudo para sempre, mas se ela voltasse e o perdoasse ela tinha medo que Draco fizesse aquilo de novo, tinha medo que ele se transformasse de novo e conseguisse o que não conseguira desta vez, se Draco lhe fizesse o que tinha pretendido, Gina tinha certeza que o odiaria para sempre. O que a tirou de suas duvidas foi à voz dele, Gina não conseguiu resistir ao seu chamamento.

Virou-se e foi até Draco lentamente, o encontrou tentando se levantar apesar da dor que devia estar sentindo, Gina o ajudou, ele a abraçou com toda a força, jurou que nunca mais faria aquilo, que preferia morrer a fazer isso novamente, Gina se agarrou às palavras dele, rezando para que aquilo nunca mais acontecesse.

O final do ano escolar chegou e eles se encontraram pela penúltima vez nos jardins da escola antes de irem para casa, ficaram sentados ao pé de uma árvore cada um com seus pensamentos, até que Gina acabou dizendo o que a preocupava.

Você vai escrever para mim? – perguntou Gina.

Claro que vou – falou Draco surpreso - Acha mesmo que eu ia conseguir ficar tanto tempo sem ter noticias suas?

Eu... Vou sentir muito a sua falta – disse Gina abraçando-o com força – vai ser horrível passar um ano inteiro sem te ver.

Gina, – Disse Draco – acha realmente que vou ficar um ano sem vê-la?

Mas... Como nós podemos nos ver? - perguntou confusa.

Nós podemos nos encontra uma vez por mês na floresta proibida - disse Draco.

Sério que você vem? – perguntou ela, apertando-o ainda mais e com um grande sorriso nos lábios.

Ele assentiu e a beijou como que para selar a promessa. O dia de embarcar para casa chegou, eles ficaram juntos durante toda a viagem, sem se falar apenas abraçados, era até engraçado, as pessoas que se gostam quando ficam juntas geralmente gostam de conversar, eles também gostavam de conversar, mas muitas vezes preferiam ficar em silêncio, apenas apreciando a presença um do outro. Quando a viagem chegou ao fim, rápido demais para eles, se levantaram e foram pegar suas coisas, beijaram-se e deram um longo abraço, o último por um bom tempo, foram andando bem devagar para atravessar para o mundo dos trouxas, cada um seguiu seu caminho e evitaram se olhar, pois já sentiam saudade em demasia. O único consolo era a certeza das cartas e dos encontros futuros.

Fim


End file.
